1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a fibrous product by melt blowing thermoplastic material, and to the fibrous product produced thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes for producing melt-blown products from thermoplastic materials are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,527 and 3,959,421 relate to processes for producing melt-blown continuous mats or webs on drums. U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,665 relates to forming filaments into articles by a process which includes treating the filaments with gas under pressure and orienting the filaments in a transverse direction of the article and then bonding the filaments by application of hot vaporized liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,075 discloses a method and apparatus for shaping fibrous rods into a desired cross section. U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,642 relates to a method of producing a fibrous product from melt blown thermoplastic fibers by application of a stream of inert gas or stream propelled substantially at right angles to a melt or solution issuing from the supply container at a velocity and under a pressure sufficient to attenuate the melt or solution into the form of fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,245 relates to a tow of entangled continuous fibers of polypropylene formed by melt-blowing techniques.